


Dancing With A Stranger

by Xakkey03



Series: Can You Feel It? [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Crying, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, Sad, Somewhat Based on a Sam Smith Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: I had Sam Smith and Normani's "Dancing With A Stranger" playing on repeat for over an hour as I wrote this...





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I had Sam Smith and Normani's "Dancing With A Stranger" playing on repeat for over an hour as I wrote this...

Suffering another heartbreak Kenji did the only thing he could to avoid being alone. He went to the club. With each break up he went through he found it hurt more and more. Each break up made him feel unwanted and convinced him more and more that he wasn’t meant to find his special person. That he wasn’t meant to find his true love. His recent break up hurt the most because he was with them with the longest. Two years. Two fucking years. And they broke up with him because they had realized their feelings for someone else. It’s been two months since that happened and Kenji couldn’t handle the overwhelming feeling of loneliness anymore. 

 

So here he was.

 

In a club. Surrounded by dancing bodies and blurred out faces. How he went from drinking at the bar counter to dancing in the sea of bodies, he no longer remembered. He found the movements around him comforting because he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t sitting at home, curled up on his couch with only his pet cat - Bunny - for company. 

 

So here he was once again.

 

In a club. Drinking and dancing off the painful memories of another break up. In fact, it was his sixth break up. The first was Kamasaki and the sixth was Ennoshita. The others were no longer important because he’d chosen to forget them. He’d chosen to forget his shortest relationships because they came easy and went easy…but they still hurt. The saying “You never forget your first” is true because he always remembered his first and right now his sixth felt like his first……it hurt like his first. 

 

He hated that he was even remembering his first love right now. He hated that he was thinking about Ennoshita right now. And the alcohol wasn’t the only thing he could blame for his current thoughts. He blamed the music too.

 

“So I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight~” He sang along with the music as he danced. It was a song he knew very well because it was one of his favorites. It was beautiful, sad, moving and completely fucking rude of the DJ to play right now. 

 

“Ooh, baby, baby, I’m  [ dancing with a stranger ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av5JD1dfj_c) ~” He continued singing along as his movements slowed. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn’t even startle when two strong arms wrapped around him from behind. 

 

“Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger~” He sang again as he relaxed into the warmth that was pressed against him. The stranger swayed slowly with him as he closed his eyes and sang along with the song. He was thankful for the warmth and strength surrounding him and as the song ended he knew tears were flowing down his face. The arms wrapped around him loosened and hands gently gripped his waist, he let himself be turned around but kept his eyes shut. The hands on his waist moved to cup his face before he felt fingers gently wipe away his tears.

 

And when he opened his eyes they widened in shock as he took in the familiar face of the “stranger”. A face he hasn’t seen since high school graduation eight years ago. The face of someone who was always by his side in high school. The face of the only person he ever considered and admitted to be his best friend.

 

Strong hands gently cupped his face and serious hazel eyes softened as they gazed at him. He couldn’t resist staring back at the friend he missed dearly, his eyes taking in the maturer features. 

 

“You’re not alone, Kenji.” The strangers deep voice rumbled softly.

 

He huffed a laugh and smiled softly, “It’s nice to see you too, Aone~”


End file.
